My Sister's Enemies
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of Season 4. Basically what happens if the ritual at the beginning that includes Morgause's sacrifice wasn't everything Morgana was expecting? Lots of switches and twists and perhaps even a possibility of redemption for Morgana. One never knows!


I've had this idea stuck in my head for ages and just decided to do it now. Loooove Merlin, it's a brilliant TV series and I actually adore Morgana but I find it difficult to accept why she's so evil and hateful given how loving she was in the earlier seasons. So I came up with a reason that made sense to me. I'm hoping you guys enjoy this as well and review it! It's just a twist, there will be a lot of what's happened in the new season but with some differences. Lots of reviews means speedy updates! 3 Enjoy.

* * *

Old Magic. That was what Morgause could feel as she was helped from the boat when they finally arrived at the Isle of the Blessed. Such a sacred place rife with magic and power. She could feel it in her tired bones. This was where she had learned how to control her magic, where she had become a Priestess of the Old Religion and more importantly it was where she had trained Morgana to use her magic as well during the year she had vanished from Camelot. It was Morgana that had brought her there with the express intent of getting revenge on those in Camelot for thwarting their rule there. Their army never should have been defeated but all because of a young servant boy and old man they were defeated and they were forced to flee.

They had a plan. Morgana had been nervous about it as it involved very powerful magic as well as something she wasn't willing to give. A human sacrifice. Morgause wished to summon Cailleach in order to create a tear in the veil between this world and the world of the dead. Only then would Uther and all of Camelot suffer for their inability to submit to her and Morgana.

"Sister…I do—" Morgana started, her voice breaking at the thought of sacrificing the only person she had left in this world. What would she do without Morgause in her life? The only person who ever accepted her for what she was and loved her, magic and all.** "Shhh Morgana, this body is ready to give up."** A weak hand reached up and touched her sister's smooth skin in a warm gesture.

The expansive room they found themselves in now was where the ritual needed to take place, a stone altar resting in the center where her body would be placed. **"Sahren is almost upon us. We must hurry."** What had she become? Morgause had once been a powerful sorceress, feared by those smart enough to realize what she was capable of. Beautiful and capable of many things and now she was a crippled and disfigured creature, pathetic and soon to die. All because of that serving boy and Arthur Pendragon. They would pay with their lives.

Stepping towards the altar took everything Morgause had and yet she did so with purpose knowing that the end would justify the means. Morgana walked behind her, uncertain of this. "I can't do this." She said again, tears burning behind her beautiful vivid eyes. This was too much for the young woman. Not the fear of powerful magic but the knowledge that she would be alone after this night concluded. Would the deaths of those that had wronged her really make it all worth it? Morgana had tried to convince Morgause to find another way but her elder sister had been steadfast. This was the only way. Even still Morgana didn't want to do this. She was afraid…

Morgause turned to peer at her younger sister, a pang of guilt resounding within at the pain in the young woman's voice. "Sister…" She began, holding out her hand for Morgana to walk at her side. **"Remember what I told you. It is the only way."** And it was. Morgause had no desire to die but it was necessary for things to get set into action. Arthur's downfall was imminent, a life would be sacrificed and things would go as she planned. "What you're about to do will affect everyone." They drew closer to the altar and Morgause was unsure if the rapid heartbeat she heard was her own or Morgana's. "Even you."

For a moment the fear she felt was pushed aside as Morgause spoke again. **"But most importantly it will bring our enemies to their _knees_."** They stopped at the head of the altar and for a moment Morgause found it difficult to move, knowing that soon she would feel the icy cold fingers of death upon her. A sharp pain of cold steal and then her spirit would be released from its tortured prison. This was how she wanted it, needed it even. **"You must be strong. Remember that."** Morgause needed Morgana to be strong for what would soon happen.

Before she was set on the altar she turned and presented Morgana with a dagger of her own choosing that would be used. It was simple but effective. **"Do not be scared."**

Scared was hardly the world for what Morgana was feeling in that moment as she took the blade from her sister's hands. Had it been anyone else she would have already done it but this was Morgause. How could her sister find it so easy to ask this of her? Abandon her in this world? Morgana pushed back the tears that threatened to fall because if she had felt the salty streaks coursing down her cheek she wouldn't have been able to do it. She needed to be strong like Morgause said. They would bring Camelot to their knees and Morgana would avenge her sister.

**"I am not long for this world."** Morgause spoke softly as she set herself on the stone slab. Her skin prickled at the icy feel of the stone beneath her fingers. Odd how she hadn't thought she could get any colder until that moment.** "There is nothing left for me here."** Morgana's heart lurched and in that moment she wanted to beg Morgause to remain, remind her that she still had Morgana there for her but it was a moot point and such a display of weakness would disappoint her dying sibling.

**"Please sister, let my parting be my final gift to you."** With that said Morgause lay back on the altar and waited. Her body was tense, how did one ready themselves for the pain of death? Her heart raced as Morgana moved slowly to the other side of the slab. This was it... Everything would be different after this moment.

Morgana began to speak the words Morgause had taught her, eyes forward and dagger raised. Such power dwelt within her sister, even more than what Morgause herself had been born with. If only she had been trained at a younger age… Eyes closed as she waited for her sister to finish. In an instant the pain hit and Morgause let out a gasp of pain, a smile on her pale lips as she took her last breath.

The sound of screaming could be heard and Morgana was blown back off her feet, landing hard on the ground with her head striking against the stone. Her entire body ached terribly and for a moment she felt as though she herself had been stabbed rather than Morgause. Breathing became hard and soon she blacked out.

A hand brushed against her cheek, cold to the touch. She stirred, opened her deep green eyes and peering up at the old woman who had awoken her. There was no need to ask who this woman was because she was well aware. Pushing herself to a sitting position for a moment, as though getting her bearings, she soon pushed herself to her feet and smiled at the Cailleach, a gaping void behind her. _"You have torn the veil between the worlds."_

Walking over to the altar where her sister's body lay, the raven-haired beauty leaned down and kissed the woman's forehead softly. **"Your sacrifice will not have been in vain Morgana."**

Morgause was back…


End file.
